


look at me and smile (i know nothing but you)

by sewoons



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk man i havent written anything in 70 billion years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewoons/pseuds/sewoons
Summary: if he was to be completely honest, woobin didn't really mind the other's presence; he mostly stuck to his book (when he isn't ogling the guitarist, for some weird unknown reason. maybe it's his new glasses), and it was nice to have some company in a library that was usually devoid of occupants.it's just that wherever the school's basketball superstar and most coveted senior of 2020 (as voted by 300 underclassmen in an unofficial twitter poll), park serim, goes, he was bound to attract attention—
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	look at me and smile (i know nothing but you)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but i hope u enjoy it anyway 💗
> 
> title from jeong sewoon's eye 2 eye.

he's here _again_. 

woobin huffs out an irritated sigh as he shoots a dirty look towards the bronze-haired male sitting across the table. it was pretty obvious that he was sneaking glances towards woobin every once in a while, all the while thinking that he was inconspicuous (woobin's pretty sure that he doesn't even know what inconspicuous means, which would kind of explain why he was so bad at being stealthy).

if he was to be completely honest, woobin didn't really mind the other's presence; he mostly stuck to his book (when he isn't ogling the guitarist, for some weird unknown reason. maybe it's his new glasses), and it was nice to have some company in a library that was usually devoid of occupants. it's just that wherever the school's basketball superstar and most coveted senior of 2020 (as voted by 300 underclassmen in an unofficial twitter poll), park serim, goes, he was bound to attract attention—

a giggle resounds from two shelves over, followed by another, and another, and woobin honestly just wants to bang his head on the table repeatedly until it goes away. 

looking up from his book to shoot a glare at serim, he pauses when he sees that the other has an awkwardly apologetic look on his face. sort of like a silent _sorry for the girls_ , as he gestures towards the source of the ruckus. 

woobin raises his brow, staring deadpan at the older male for a couple of heartbeats before ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and scribbling on it, feeling serim's confused gaze on his head as he wrote. finishing his note with a flourish, he swipes the scrap paper towards serim, which the other hastens to catch and read. 

_**what the heck are you doing here anyway? basketball stars don't belong in the library.** _

serim lets out an offended splutter at the last sentence, which woobin snorted at. he then scribbles furiously under woobin's handwriting before sliding it back to woobin's side of the table, the younger receiving the note with a grin.

_says who? isn't that a bit stereotypical of you?_

_**well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i've never seen you around here until maybe a week ago** _

there was a slight pause on serim's end after that - concerning enough for woobin to look up from na tae joo's _everything is your fault_ and seeing that the other is slightly hesitant, the dawn of a blush slowly rising onto his face. he jots down a few words before giving the piece of paper to woobin, the hesitation in his actions evident on the note:

_well...... you're not entirely wrong_

**_???? then why are you here (and bringing your army of fangirls with you)????_ **

as he was about to pass the note to woobin, serim then pulls his hand back and writes an additional note before passing it to the guitarist. squinting suspiciously through his glasses, woobin then reads. 

_am i not allowed to grow an interest in books?_

_also it's not my fault they follow me everywhere ㅠㅠ but i'm sorry anyway ㅠㅠ_

woobin huffs out chuckle before writing a reply, missing the very obvious adoration on serim's face (which, fortunately, he managed to wipe off once woobin finishes writing and hands him the note). 

_**you do know that because of you, they've been bothering everyone in this library with their giggles, right?** _

_seo woobin, there is literally nobody else in this library but you_

woobin purses his lips in a very _i'm-so-fed-up-with-you-already_ manner, charming a quiet laugh out of the other. the guitarist feels heat creeping up his neck, but opts to ignore it in lieu of writing a reply to a niggling question he's had since he read the older's reply. 

_**touché. also what. how do you know who i am** _

__

_that's not important but_ _if you're so concerned about noisiness in the library_

_wanna accompany me to a café instead?_

woobin jolts at reading the reply and immediately looks up towards serim, who was smiling at him shyly ( _shyly?!_ )as he gestures towards the library door with his head. 

"what?" woobin croaks, unable to say anything else at the sudden invitation as the blush on his face deepens at the implication. 

"well - you're curious about the reason why i'm always in the library nowadays, right?" serim starts out slowly, waiting for woobin's hesitant answering nod before he continues, hands already working on piling the books into his bag. "i'll tell you if you'll come to the cafe with me?"

the younger opens his mouth to answer but no words seem to want to come out, seemingly intent on embarrassing him at such a crucial time. he tries again a second time after clearing his throat, relieved when a word is finally willing to resound. "...sure?"

"great!" serim exclaims, standing up with the sunniest grin pasted on his face as he slings a bag onto one of his shoulders. "come on, i know a really great cafe around here that has the best dalgona coffee..." 

woobin doesn't know how the heck everything happened so suddenly or why he accepted the other's invitation so quickly, and if looks could kill he would probably already be pulverized into dust from the stormy glares serim's fanclub throws his way from two shelves over. 

but looking at the smile that seems to be permanently glued onto serim's face - the corners of woobin's lips curl up into a smile of its own, the earlier blush dying down to a faint dusting of pink across his nose. maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all. 


End file.
